The Fox and the Flower
by Nickraptor730
Summary: We all know what happens when the kyuubi is sealed into Naruto he has a shitty life and makes sacrifices that he shouldn't have to make so here is a question what would happen if a subspace rollerblader named Ramona was introduced into the game well we're just going to have to find out now won't we.


**The Fox and the Flower**

Chapter 1 : Terrible Fate and a Beautiful Flower

 **Disclaimer I don't own any part of naruto nor do I own scott pilgirm no matter how much I wish I did.**

 **So my other fanfiction a hybrid monkey kind of g** **ot forgotten so I hope now that im in my senior year of high school I will be able to focus a little more on this one. Also fell into a phase I forgot about years ago and that would be a scott pilgrim phase. I read the comics and watched the movie recently again and now it's back in full force which sucks for me seeing as there are not a lot of scott pilgrim fanfictions and even less with Scott and Ramona. So while I try not to go even more insane from realizing that Scott Pilgrim is over and probably won't ever come back... and now im depressed again great oh well as of this moment im not really sure what I want to turn this fanficion into except that I want to have it go through the entire naruto series... we will see how that goes I guess and without further adue I give you the story.**

 **Pairing will be a Naruto/Ramona**

 **Also in this Fanfiction the Kyuubi was never sealed into Kushina it was summoned like when Madara fought Hashirama at the V.O.T.E.**

* * *

 **~Konoha Hospital~**

"Come on Kushi-chan just a little more" said a man with spiky blond hair with a white hiori on his back that says 4th hokage, this man was known as Minato Namikaze A.K.A. the _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_ . Said man was currently having his hand turned to dust by his wife Kushina Uzumaki who was currently in the middle of giving birth to there child.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MINATO WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I'M CUTTING OFF YOUR DICK AND BURNING IT IN A KATON JUTSU" Kushina yelled as giving birth is not one of the most pleasurable experiences.

"It's almost here Kushina just one more push and we will be able to get him" Said the nurse that was delivering the baby.

"AHHHHHHHH" Kushina yelled and gave one final push to get her baby out.

"We have it and it's a boy" Said the nurse excidtedly as she saw Kushina finally stop panting and just looked extremely exhausted.

"Can I see him please" said a very tired Kushina as Minato grabbed his new son with tears in his eyes over to his wife to see who they brought into the world.

"He has your face and my features" said Minato as he handed his son over to his wife. As he examined him he saw he had a heart shaped face with 6 whisker like marks on it with a little bit of blond hair on his head.

"He's perfect" Kushina said tiredly with a small smile as she rocked him back and forth to sooth some of his cries but realized shortly after that they had yet to name there precious gift of life. "What should we name him Minato".

"Hmm how about Naruto after the main character of master Jiraiya's Tale of a Gutsy Ninja" Minato said as he stared longingly at his son as Kushina just gave a small smile at the name.

"Naruto huh my little Maelstrom" Kushina said as she slowly fell asleep with naruto in her arms.

Just as the family was starting to get comfortable a jounin ran into the room looking worse for ware. As soon as Minato saw him his eyes hardened more than steel ever could as he realized that he was needed somewhere.

"Hokage-sama the kyuubi is approaching at a very quick rate Sandaime-sama is down there with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru trying there best to stop the kyuubi no kitsune but they won't last long against it" The jounin said before quickly rushing out to the frontline to try to help the best that he could.

Minato looked as pale as a ghost as he realized what he would need to do as the only thing that can contain the kyuubi is a baby and only his was born that day not that he would ever ask someone else to give up there child when he had his own son. Quickly Minato walked back into the room to see his wife starting to stir due to the ground shaking from the kyuubi attacking. When she woke up she saw her husband standing there as tears fell down his eyes as she was wondering what was happening.

"The kyuubi is attacking and I need to seal it" Minato said finding the floor very interesting as his wife pieced together the picture and exploded on him.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SEAL THAT BEAST INTO MY NARU-CHAN MINATO" Kushina yelled hoping that this was just a terrible nightmare and that she would wake up in the arms of her husband with there Naruto in between them.

"WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE KUSHINA DO YOU THINK I WANT TO DO THIS" Minato yelled as tears fell down his face but he wasn't going to give up as It might be the only way to save his village.

Kushina looked into her husbands face and instantly saw how much he hated having to do this but no matter how much she didn't want to believe this was happening it was the only way to save the village but that doesn't mean that she was going to let this go without a fight.

"Kushina I know that you wanted to rebuild the Uzumaki's and I know that they valued family above all else but abandoning one's village is just as bad as abandoning one's family" Minato said as he saw that she was about to start yelling at him only to look down at the ground with Naruto in her hands as the tears started to form in her eyes seeing as he was right.

"Kushina it.. It doesn't bring any joy to my heart having to seal the damn demon in our son if there was any other way to stop the beast I would but unfortunatly there is none" Minato said as he held his wife in his hands as he slowly took Naruto out of her hands and walked towards the door.

"I don't think I will make it back after this is over so just in case I Love you Kushina you have made me the happiest man in the world by marrying me and giving me a child no matter how short it was so please stay safe" Minato said before Flashing out of the room leaving Kushina looking at the spot where he left before a fire came into her eye as she grabbed her shinobi gear and headed out to the front lines determined to save her husband and child.

* * *

 **~On the front lines~**

"THE KYUUBI IS ALMOST HERE EVERYBODY STOP IT" yelled a jounin only to go flying back into the Konoha gate when the kyuubi let out a monstrous roar that sent a lot of people flying.

"Sensei what should we do?" Jiraiya asked as he was panting at having only about a fifth of his chakra remaining.

"Hold the lines until Minato shows up" Hiruzen the sandaime Hokage says before spitting out a _Katon Ryūka no Jutsu_ at the kyuubi doing hardly any damage. "Tsunade is healing the injured and Orochimaru is doing his best to slow the kyuubi down all we can do is wait for Minato to come up with a plan" Hiruzen stated and as if on queue Minato flashed right in front of them with a small bundle and tears slowly coming out of his eyes.

"Minato please, please, please tell me you have a plan to stop that thing" Jiraiya begged before noticing the small bundle in his hand as got a terrible feeling as he realized what Minato was planning and who he was planning to do it to.

"Minato don't do this I'm sure we can find another way than to make your son a Jinchuuriki the village will shun him" Jiraiya tried to plead with Minato before the man slowly nodded his head and without saying a word flashed to the kyuubi before a giant smoke pile came out from under him and when it cleared the toad boss Gamabunta was there.

"Hey tadpole don't tell me that's the fucking KYUUBI NO KITSUNE RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" Exclaimed Gamabunta to the person currently standing on his head.

"Ok I won't" replied Minato as he just sat there staring down the monster he was about to seal into his son.

"Heh cheeky brat" Gamabunta muttered under his breath before jumping out of the way as the kyuubi had put its full attention on the boss toad.

"Bunta I need you to hold the Kyuubi off as long as you can so I can seal it" Minato said his voice colder than ice as he started making the _Shiki Fūjin seal_. "Oh and Bunta thanks for being there for me when I needed you" Minato said with a small smile at the giant toad.

"What's with all this sappy stuff you sound like your going to die" replied Bunta with a bit of a laugh but received nothing in return before closing his eyes and sighing "I see".

Gamabunta jumped out of the way of another tail being launched at him before grabbing his giant dosu blade and jumping at the fox slashing at it with the blade. The kyuubi let out a roar of pain as the blade sliced it a bit but jumped back before swinging one of his claws at the toad and scratching it in the eye.

"AUGGGHHH" yelled Bunta before going back to mount myoboku to heal his eye.

The kyuubi looked around to see if he could find the toad but didn't find anything but he then felt a chill and looked down to see the man that was on the toads head making some hand signs before it all clicked in the kyuubi's head he was about to be sealed but not if he could stop the human. Minato cursed his luck as the kyuubi started to descend upon him but couldn't move or Naruto who was behind him would be killed. In that brief moment a person flew in front of Minato as they were both impaled by the kyuubi's claw and just barely stopping it from getting Naruto.

"Ku-Kushina why?" Minato asked as he realized the person who helped save his son was Kushina.

"It's a mother's duty to help her son just as it is the fathers besides I could never be a replacement for you in the parent department NOW FINISH THE DAMN JUTSU" Kushina yelled as Minato finally finished the Jutsu summoning the Shinigami.

"What do you want mortal?" the Shinigami asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I wish for you to seal the kyuubi no kitsune into my son behind me" Minato stated as his voice started to fade slightly.

"Very well" the Shinigami replied before shrinking the kyuubi down to a ball of chakra and putting it into little Naruto who started to cry at seeing his parents about to die in front of him.

"Naruto this is your mother and while we don't have long I just want to tell you a few things for when you get older eat your vegetables, learn some kick ass techniques, find a girl like your mother, but please stay out of trouble and give me lots of grandbabies to look after from the afterlife" Kushina stated before apologizing to Minato for taking up all of his time.

"Heh heh it's alright Kushina listen to what your mother says naruto and find some friends they don't have to be a lot just one's that you trust and protect goodbye my son we love you" Minato said before they both lost the tiny bit of life they still had left before falling to the ground with a smile on there face. As the Shinigami watched there life fade he grabbed Minato's soul before eating it as was the price for summoning him before leaving just as Hiruzen and Jiraiya came upon the scene with sad eyes looking at the lifeless corpses of Minato and Kushina and look at their son Naruto who Jiraiya picked up to soothe the crying baby as he watched his parents die.

"What do we do now sensei what will happen to him I'm not father material and taking a baby with me won't be good for him growing up" Jiraiya stated fearing what will happen to little Naruto.

"The council will probably start asking questions like where the kyuubi went but I will do my best to ward them off from finding out the truth" Hiruzen replied with a heavy sigh.

* * *

 **~Council Chambers~**

Inside the chambers we find the civilian council talking in a panic when they heard that Hiruzen wanted to speak to them while the Shinobi council was panting and healing from some injuries that they substained. As things started to settle down the doors swung open to for them to see Hiruzen with a small bundle in his arm.

"Sandaime-sama where is Hokage-sama?" Asked one of the civilians as they watched Hiruzen go to the head of the chambers and sat in the Hokage's spot.

As Hiruzen started to hear this he let out a long sigh as the years seemed to increase on him "Ladies and gentleman I have grave Minato has stopped the kyuubi but at the cost of his own life" Hiruzen stated hoping to derail the thought of where the kyuubi had gone but had no such luck.

"May I ask what happened to the kyuubi Hiruzen" stated a frail looking old man with black hair, bandages over his left eye and arm, while tapping his cane on the floor staring at Hiruzen with a small unnoticeable smirk.

'Damn you Danzo' Hiruzen thought before the Civilians and the Shinobi started to ask the most important and painful question of that night 'what happened to the kyuubi no kitsune'.

With a sigh Hiruzen reluctantly held up the bundle in his arms to reveal a small baby with blonde hair and 6 whisker marks on his face sleeping peacefully in the arms of the old man. "Minato has made the ultimate sacrifice today he has sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into this boy so that the villiage would be safe from it but in doing so he gave his soul to the Shinigami" Hiruzen explained waiting for the ticking time bomb to go off and he didn't have to wait very long for that.

"KILL THE DEMON"

"IT DESTROYED OUR FAMILIES AND ALMOST THE VILLIAGE"

"FOR THE YONDAIME" This last shout was from a civilian as he lunged to the baby to kill the demon. However before he could get close an ANBU member dropped from the ceiling and sliced the head off of the civilian before looking at the rest with his sword drawn towards the civilian side who stopped and looked fearfully at the severed head on the ground.

"ENOUGH" yelled Hiruzen as he released a massive amount of K.I all over the room. "No one will harm this boy or say a damn thing about the kyuubi being sealed in him under the penalty of death do I make myself clear". No one said a word as they feared what would happen if they said something.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR" Hiruzen yelled getting everyone in the room to give a fearful "Hai" before he dismissed them and started to filter out of the room. With a sigh he picked Naruto up and started heading to the orphanage that Minato had grown up in seeing as clans would pick meaningless fights if Naruto was put into one of there clans. As he was lost in thought going through the destroyed village he could see people crying, shops destroyed, and so much more and he realized in his head that nobody truly won today but before he knew it he was in front of the orphanage which suprisingly hadn't been touched. As he walked in he saw a brunet caretaker holding a baby while instrucking the other children that they had to go to bed when she saw the Sandaime come through the door with a bundle in his hands.

"Hello there Hokage-sama what can I help you with" The caretaker said before seeing a blonde headed baby in his arms and she got a small frown on her face when she realized why he was here before taking the baby in her arms and gave it a small smile.

"I see that you already figured out what I came here for" Hiruzen gave her a small frown at having to leave the baby Naruto in an orphanage the one place his father wouldn't have wanted for him before giving the nurse a small smile. "Please take care of him he was just unfortunate to have his parents killed just moments after his birth".

"Of course I will Hokage-sama he is just an innocent child born on a tragic day" she said with a tiny frown on her face (Heh wonder how long this sympathy will last).

"Thank you I will have some of the funds of the village go to the orphanage so you can accomidate the new arrivals" Hiruzen said before heading to the door and out into the village not knowing that his threat in the council chambers had been ignored by someone and the news was spreading like wildfire that Naruto had the kyuubi no kitsune sealed into him.

* * *

 **~7 years later Konoha Market~**

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN DEMON" someone yelled as a blonde kid came skidding around the corner with a mob of people wanting to hurt him. With a frightend look the blonde boy held on tightly to what he had stolen from the market area as he kept weaving between people who ended up chasing him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" The boy yelled before going into a alley before his eyes widen when he realized that it was a dead end. 'Oh no this is not good not good!' The boy thought to himself as he heard the crowd getting closer before something strange happened a random door with a star on it appeared out of nowhere. Before he could question what it was he jumped into it hoping to hide only to see a endless abyss filled with black before he hit something hard and when he looked up he was in a desert sort of area with a cactus next to him.

"He-hello is anyone there" The kid called out before he started to see a small dust cloud heading in his direction and when it got close enough he saw... A girl? Yep it was definitely a girl who had on roller skates about to pass him. After she passed him without giving it a thought he chased after her hoping to find what he was hoping was a way out of this weird place. As he continued to run after her he saw that she was heading to another door that looked just like the previous one. With that thought in mind he kept running until he had made it out and saw her skating away. "W-wait I need to talk to you" he exclaimed before passing out from exhaustion.

When he came too all he saw was white and the current Hokage or as Naruto calls him jiji laying next to him and tries to wake him.

"huh oh Naruto you're awake are you feeling ok?" his jiji asked him in a concerned tone of voice as one of his ANBU reported that they found Naruto faced down in an alley but the suprising thing was that he didn't have any type of injuries on him but he felt it best to bring him to one of the only doctors that don't' treat him like a monster.

"Ya I'm all good jiji I don't think I had any injuries and I don't feel in pain so what am I doing in this stupid hospital" Naruto whinned to his jiji who just gave him a small smile.

"We don't really know what happened to you Naruto we just kind of found you in an alley also why weren't you at the orphanage and on the street?" Hiruzen asked but Naruto looked down at the floor as he had tears start flowing out of his eyes.

"They kicked me out jiji they said something about not wanting a monster to influence the other kids" Naruto stated as the tears started to fall from his eyes and land on the blanket. At this Hiruzens eyes hardened and he started to growl before he realized that he needed to help Naruto now and find out why he was in that alley.

"Say Naruto I have a question?" Hiruzen asked getting a questioning look from Naruto.

"What is it jiji" Naruto said looking at Hiruzen wondering what it could be about.

"How did you end up in that alley anyway we couldn't find any sign of injury on you?" Hiruzen asked

"Oh that I was being chased into an alley by a mob when suddenly a door with a star appeared and when I went through it I was in some sort of desert where I was alone until this girl on roller skates came by and I followed her through a door into that alley and passed out I guess" Naruto stated with a grin on his face as Hiruzen looked at him questioning if Naruto had sustained some type of brain damage when he passed out since this just seemed far to weird even for Naruto.

"Ok is that all that you remember Naruto" Hiruzen asked trying to get anything else out of him.

"No but jiji do you know anybody can do what that girl was doing I wanna learn how to do it too" Naruto stated with an excited grin on his face at the prospect of being able to learn a new move.

"No sorry Naruto but I have never heard of anyone that is able to do what you think she was able to do" Hiruzen stated with a sigh but quickly perked up and said "Now Naruto I know you have been kicked out of the orphanage so I will arrange for an apartment for you to stay" Hiruzen stated with a small smile as Naruto's eyes sparkled at not having to live on the streets anymore.

"YAY THANK YOU JIJI THANK YOU!" Naruto screamed in delight.

~One short trip to the apartment later~

"So Naruto this is where you will stay do you think this will be good enough for you?" Hiruzen asked Naruto who was basically bouncing off the walls in joy.

"IT'S AWESOME JIJI THANKS SO MUCH" Naruto exclaimed bouncing off the wall.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun now I think it's time for you to go to sleep I will be by sometime tomorrow to give you a monthly allowance that will pay for the apartment and allow you to get your own food" Hiruzen said with a small smile as Naruto started to calm down with a serine smile on his face.

* * *

 **~Other side of the village~**

"Here you go the package that you ordered Mrs. Nagashi" Said a girl that looked to be about 7 years old had blue hair with goggles on, a star like ring was on her left hand, a dark green jacket over her pink sweater with a rainbow on in, and on her feet were rollerblades. She handed a small package over with a clip board to sign her name.

"Oh thank you dear I was hoping this would be here soon" Mrs. Nagashi said signing and handing the packages back to the girl. After that the girl went on her way but not before remembering what happened with that blonde haired kid from earlier.

'He looked cute' the girl thought as a blush appeared on her face before she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. 'But those whisker marks looked real I wonder if he would pur if someone pet them' she thought again before realizing her mistake and started skating back to her house.

"Dad I'm back from delivering the package to Mrs. Nagashi" the girl yelled and heard a sound coming from the kitchen only to see a man walk out. The man had on a white jacket and baggy pants, had a stubble along with black hair that went down past his ears. He looked around the room before looking straight at his daughter with a small smile.

"Thank you Ramona for delivering the package now I have to go downstairs to finish up an experiment I've been working on" the man said to the now named Ramona. He got to the door leading down to the basement before an idea popped into his head before he swivled around to look at his shocked daughter at the rapid movement.

"Actually Ramona do you think you could help me with something" Ramona's dad asked before she thought about it and answered saying yes after all nothing would go wrong with her dad there right? (Oh you poor girl you have no idea what is about to happen)

Down in the basement Ramona's father was hooking her up to some kind of device that would help control her emotions he said it would help for when she became a ninja. With that thought in mind she jumped into the chair and let her father finish hooking her up.

"Ok Ramona I need you to remain perfectly still" The man said before placing his goggles on and pulling a switch however as soon as he did Ramona screamed out in pain as a giant flash blinded the room as he shut the machine off quickly.

"RAMONA!" Her father shouted as he saw his daughter laying on the ground with some type of glow around her head. With basic medical aid he looked her over but found no injuries and after a few seconds the glow faded from her head as she laid on the ground passed out. With a thankful sigh that she didn't seem to be hurt and the glow had done nothing to her he picked up his daughter and carried her to her room for the night.

* * *

 **~In the morning~**

Ramona could be seen in her room that was painted an asortment of colors laying on her bed before she let out a yawn and started to get up blinking her eyes to check her surroundings. After a few moments her memories of the previous night came to her as she went to the mirror in her room and looked at herself and noticing that nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary went out of her room and down to the kitchen to find her father making breakfast.

"Ahh goodmoring Ramona I hope you feel better after the little mishap that happened last night?" Her father questioned with a little bit of concern in his voice but relaxed slightly when his 7 year old daughter laughed slightly and jumped up onto a kitchen chair and sat down waiting patiently for what her father was cooking.

"I feel fine daddy" Ramona laughed as some pancakes were put in front of her by her father.

"Ok but if you feel anything unusual Ramona you need to come and tell me immediately alright" her father said in a stern tone of voice.

"Ok daddy" Ramona said while eating her pancakes as her father smiled at her.

"Oh that's right Ramona I made you something that will help with your subspace ability think of it as a present for your birthday" her father said while going into the living room leaving a starry eyed Ramona to chase after him leaving the pancakes on the table. When she ran into the living room she saw her father holding a circular green bag with a star in the middle of it.

"What is that daddy?" Ramona asked with a cute tilt of her head and her father had to restrain himself from grabbing her in a hug and yelling 'Kawai' and after he composed himself he began to explain the present to her.

"Ramona this is what I like to call the subspace suitcase you can put virtually anything in it as it has almost an unlimited amount of space" her father explained before she grabbed it with the most shocked expression any 7 year old could have made. After her brain had finished processing what her father said she promptly grabbed him into a hug yelling thank you over and over again.

"heh you're quite welcome dear now enjoy your last day without the academy because it starts tomorrow" her father said before he saw Ramona run outside as he gave a chuckle and went down to his lab.

* * *

 **~Naruto's new apartment~**

The light was shining in from the blinds right onto Naruto's face and with a small groan of annoyance he got up to look at his clothes k that read 9:42 a.m. and with a sigh her threw his blankets off of himself to get ready for the day but before he could get past putting his shirt on a small knock was heard at the door.

"Naruto-kun are you up" the familiar voice of his jiji got him to run to the door as fast as his 7 year old legs could carry him. With as much force as he could muster he threw his door open to reveal his jiji with a small smile on his face with an envelope in his right hand.

"Jiji" Naruto shouted as he jumped up to hug the man that was like a grandfather to him. When he stopped hugging the old man he looked at the envelope in his hand with a questioning gaze. "what's that in your hand jiji?" Naruto asked with mild curiosity.

"I see you have forgotten that I said I would come and give you your monthly allowance and to see how you were settling in" Hiruzen answered with a chuckle at seeing the blondes sheepish face seeing as he forgot. "Oh yes by the way Naruto I have a question that I would like to as" Hiruzen stated after he handed the blonde the envelope.

"what is it jiji?" Naruto asked.

"how would you like to become a ninja?" Hiruzen asked before he was tackled into a giant hug from Naruto who was screaming yes at the top of his lungs.

" you better keep that hat warm for me cause I'm gonna take it from you jiji" Naruto proclaimed loudly while pointing to the Hokage hat on top of his head.

"Yes Naruto someday I'm sure that you will" Hiruzen said with a warm smile on his face as Naruto kept jumping around the room proclaiming that he will be the best Hokage ever.

 **DONE!**

 **Man this took a little while to write seeing as I had to write the second half of this on my phone as I was to sick to get to my computer.**

 **Anyway I digress how did you guys like it at the moment I'm still putting together where I want this story to end up so any comments or constructive criticism would be appreciated also I'm very bad at Grammar so commenting on that probably won't have any effect.**

 **Also I won't put hinata or sakura or anyone else into a relationship with Naruto mostly because I just don't like those to for various reasons.**

 **I'm writing up the next chapter as we speak so hopefully it won't be to much longer for the next chapter.**

 **Happy 18th Birthday to me.**


End file.
